Te volveré a enamorar
by Ivy C. Poison
Summary: Ella ya no lo amaba ¿Cómo demonios había sucedido aquello? /-¿Por qué dejaste de amarme? -Preguntó dolido. Ella sólo lo miro confundida. /-Yo jamás he tenido sentimientos de ese tipo por usted Naruto-san. Y al mirarla a los ojos supo que ella no mentía y fue como si el mundo se derrumbara sobre su cabeza. Hinata en realidad no lo amaba más y él no sabia ya cómo vivir sin ella.


**Disclaimer:** _Por razones obvias Naruto no me pertenece, su total autoría es de __Masashi__Kishimoto__, ese maravilloso genio que nos tortura ilusionándonos con la posibilidad de un __NaruHina__, y luego nos roba las esperanzas de un tirón. En fin. Yo sólo juego con sus personajes para escribir esta historia, __sin ningún fin de lucro__, simplemente para entretenerme y compartirla con ustedes esperando que sea de su agrado._

_**Te volveré a enamorar**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**By**_

_**Ivy C. Poison**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Aun no salgo totalmente del mundo de los sueños cuando siento un cálido aliento sobre mi mejilla, y, aunque todo mi ser me ruegue que lo ignore y siga durmiendo, abro los ojos para poder localizar la fuente de la suave caricia. Mi sorpresa no puede ser más grande al encontrarme con un par de ojos de un color azul intenso, iluminados por la leve y tintineante luz, de lo que suponía, era una vela.

Mi corazón se detiene y por un momento olvido como respirar, un nerviosismo instantáneo me inunda y todos mis sentidos están alerta. Ahora que me he despertado mi cuerpo instantáneamente se vuelve sensible a todo lo que lo rodea, aún más exactamente, soy plenamente consciente de que un cuerpo musculoso y aterciopelado está completamente pegado al mío. Siento mis mejillas arder y levanto mis manos para cubrir mis pechos en un intento por no sentirme tan expuesta, golpeando el pecho de mi compañero de lecho en el proceso, lo que lo hace soltar un pequeño quejido de dolor seguido de una risita burlona. Mi vergüenza no puede ser más grande. Mi piel desnuda se funde con la ajena y no sé cómo reaccionar a ese hecho; estoy desnuda, en una cama, con la última persona que jamás hubiese esperado; A mi lado y en las mismas condiciones está Uzumaki Naruto, el gran héroe del mundo ninja, sonriéndome de una manera que hace que mi estomago se contraiga por el nerviosismo. Él siempre ha sido una persona a la que respeto profundamente por todo lo que hizo, sin embargo jamás y en ningún momento me imagine en una situación parecida con él; Mirándome con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja, desnudos en una cama y rodeados de un ambiente de profunda intimidad que me parece totalmente fuera de lugar, aunque, retorcidamente, en lo único que puedo pensar era que su calor es, de alguna manera, reconfortante para mí.

Mi mente comienza a funcionar de una manera exageradamente rápida, y todas las posibilidades que explican mi situación actual hacen que me sienta a punto de un colapso nervioso. Siento mi cara arder cuando noto algo especialmente singular y duro rozar contra mi pierna. Lo escucho soltar un leve suspiro y acto seguido tomarme de la cintura y subirse encima de mí en un segundo, un chillido asustado sale de mi garganta pero es rápidamente callado por sus labios, me quedo paralizada mientras su boca se mueve contra la mía, pero el contacto no dura por mucho tiempo ya que al parecer nota mi turbación y se separa de mis labios alzándose un poco para poder observarme a los ojos. No sé qué expresión tenga mi rostro ahora, pero le hace fruncir el ceño y poner cara de preocupación.

– ¿Estás bien? –me pregunta genuinamente preocupado, cosa que por alguna razón me hace sentir incomoda.

No le respondo, simplemente me le quedo mirando tratando de recordar si en algún momento me golpee en la cabeza y ahora estaba sufriendo los efectos del golpe con alucinaciones de éste hombre y su alborotado y sexy cabello rubio, esos hermoso ojos azules que le robarían el aliento a cualquiera y esa piel bronceada que, con el reflejo de la bailante llama de la vela, parece de miel, «Estoy segura que de ese golpe debe de haber sido duro, muy duro. » Pienso, desviando el rostro porque, seguramente me he sonrojado.

–Hinata –escucho que me llama y volteo mi rostro sorprendido. Una de sus manos se sitúa sobre mi mejilla y el cálido tacto es tan real que comienzo a cuestionarme si en verdad esto es algún tipo de creación bizarra de mí perturbada mente.

Me revuelvo incomoda, pero no puedo pensar mucho al respecto, porque ese algo entre nosotros, el cual parece tener vida propia, se presiona tercamente contra mí vientre y mi movimiento hace una rara fricción que me hace sentir ciertamente extraña, no me doy cuenta de cuando Naruto comienza a mover sus caderas suavemente, mucho menos cuando comencé yo a imitarlo, sólo sé que ésta sensación que me recorre el cuerpo es embriagante, nueva, pero a la vez es conocida porque mi cuerpo reacciona sin ser consciente de ello, tengo la mente tras un velo y me cuesta hilar un solo pensamiento coherente, no es hasta que siente un dolor agudo en mi cuello que salgo de ese estado de nebulosa. Mi cerebro procesa a velocidad luz y me doy cuenta que el dolor fue por una mordida de Naruto quien ahora recorre la zona dolorida con su lengua mandándome miles de escalofríos por todo el cuerpo, que es recorrido suavemente por unas grandes y algo ásperas manos… algo hace clic en mi cabeza, me vuelvo plenamente consciente de la situación y noto el pánico apoderándose de mi cuerpo, con toda la fuerza que tengo lo empujo para sacármelo de encima, agarro la sabana de la cama y me bajo de ella por el lado de los pies ya que el otro lado de la cama está pegado a la pared. Enrollo la sabana alrededor de mi cuerpo lo mejor que puedo, pero procurando taparme completamente. Lo escucho quejarse y decir mi nombre enfadado, así que me inclino un poco para asomarme y verlo, está sobándose la cabeza con una cómica mueca de dolor en su rostro, haciéndolo verse muy infantil y adorable, extrañamente eso me saca una sonrisa. Al parecer mi empujón lo ha tomado con la guardia baja pues de otro modo con mi fuerza jamás hubiese logrado tirarlo de la cama, es un hombre grande, musculoso, es… Uzumaki Naruto, el gran héroe de las naciones ninja, posiblemente el hombre más fuerte sobre la faz de la tierra. Una alarma se enciende en mí cabeza haciendo que mi mente vuelva a procesar información, y me doy cuenta del inminente peligro que este hombre representa para mí. Soy una Hyuga, se pelear, pero mis capacidades no se acercan siquiera un poco a las de este hombre, ni pensar en pelear ya que no tendría ninguna oportunidad. Decido que mi única posibilidad para con este hombre es escapar, así observo rápidamente la habitación en busca de una salida, es bastante sencilla, sólo un pequeño buro al lado de la cama y un ropero junto a la puerta. Giro la cabeza en todas direcciones hasta que caigo en cuanta que la suave luz de la luna que entra por una ventana que está en la pared que da con la cama. Sin perder tiempo me subo a ella y me sujeto al marco de la ventana dispuesta a saltar, más unas fuertes manos me toman por los tobillos y me regresan al interior de la habitación tumbándome sobre la cama, suelto un grito y las manos sueltan mis tobillos para posicionarse en mis muñecas; en un instante Naruto vuelve a estar encima de mí, pero esta vez se ve enfadado. Me reclama por haberlo tirado e intentar salir a la calle desnuda, mi cara se llena de un color rojo granate y evito su mirada avergonzada de sus palabras, pero después noto la misma dureza que hace un minuto contra mi vientre y mi cabeza se desconecta del mundo. Él no iba a violarme ¿o sí?, mi estómago se hunde y una amarga sensación recorre mi cuerpo ante el pensamiento de que posiblemente ya lo había hecho más de una vez antes, ¿sino por qué más habría despertado desnuda en su cama sin poder recordar nada? Lo más seguro es que me hubiese drogado y después se aprovechara de mí. La idea me hace sentirme sucia y aterrada, y aunque una parte de mí se niega férreamente ante la idea de que éste, hasta el momento noble y sincero, hombre a mi parecer sea un pervertido, un vil y miserable violador.

La sola idea me aterra así que empiezo a forcejear inútilmente contra él, ya que es claramente superior a mí físicamente. Parece confundido y lucha por sostenerme mientras yo me revuelco en la cama tratando de zafarme. En la academia ninja nos habían advertido que al ser Kunoichis estábamos expuestas a este tipo de ataques y por mucho tiempo viví aterrada de que me sucediese a mí; hoy me doy cuenta de que mi miedo no era en balde. Estoy aquí, apunto de ser ultrajada (posiblemente de nuevo) y no tengo forma de evitarlo, me siento impotente y asustada, y ruego porque alguien aparezca para salvarme.

– ¡Déjame ir, por favor! ¡Suéltame! ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda!

– ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa Hinata?! ¡Tranquilízate, por favor!

– ¡No, suéltame! ¡Por favor no me hagas daño! ¡No me toques!

– ¿Qué dices?

Parece genuinamente turbado con mis palabras y se aleja un poco mirándome con extrañeza. No pienso mucho y me deshago de su agarre empujándolo a un lado y corro hacia la puerta con todas mis fuerzas. Salgo de la habitación, lo escucho llamarme, sé que está siguiéndome, no puedo evitar voltear a verlo y entonces algo malo pasa, al voltear algo se ha enredado en mis pies y me ha hecho tropezar, me siento caer como en cámara lenta y después un terrible dolor en la cabeza, lo último que veo es a Naruto y todo se vuelve negro.

.

.

.

.

.

_Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí._

_Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo._

_Un__**beso**__**&**__**un**__enorme__**abrazo**__** :9**_


End file.
